Quests (BTD5)
Quests are optional tasks that involve popping a certain number of bloons, either from pops by any tower or only by a specific tower with a specific upgrade. It was first introduced on December 2015. Completing requests gains rewards such as agents, monkey money, or towers. Some last 1 day, and others last 5 days. Quests reset at 00:00 UTC. The Different Quests Below is a lists of quests. Their name, criteria, rewards, and duration Short quests (Duration: 1 day) *'"All Cashed Up"' - Collect 10,000 Cash from Farms. Rewards: '''1 Dartling Gun **Strategy: In Easy mode, buy a Ninja, and upgrade it to 3/1. Then get an Apprentice and upgrade it to 2/2. Then, buy banana farms and upgrade them to 2/1. If you keep your mouse near the farms the entire time, you can get 2/0 instead. Buy a bunch of banana farms like this. Eventually, you will be overwhelmed by bloons, but by that time you should have the cash you need. *"Angry, Angry Squirrels"' - Pop 25,000 Bloons with Angry Squirrels. '''Rewards: '''2 Sniper Monkeys **Play the Daily Challenge for November 1, 2013 as many times as needed. You get 4 Angry Squirrels, which should help. *'"Beehive Jive"' - Pop 50,000 Bloons with Beekeepers. '''Rewards:' 1 Monkey Sub **Play the Daily Challenge for October 5, 2017 as many times as needed. You get 5 Beekeepers, which should help. *'"Big Friendly Bloon?"' - Pop 250 BFBs. Rewards: ''' 250 **Strategy: In Deflation mode, on the 3 Times Around map, buy a 0/3 Monkey Village, and put it in the center of the circle. Then put a bunch of 2/3 cannons near the area where the bloons first come out, and an equal amount of 3/2 cannons near the end. Let it rip. By the time you lose, you should have popped 250 BFBs. **Alternate Strategy: Play the Daily Challenge for 1/27/14. The last round has over 250 BFBs and will complete this quest easily. *"Bionic Meerkat"' - Pop 100,00 Bloons with Meerkat Spy Pros. '''Rewards: '''2 Ninja Monkeys *'"Dread Pirate Monkey"' - Use MOAB Takedown Ability 50 times '''Rewards: '''1 Monkey Sub **On Deflation mode in a water map, simply place down a bunch of 0/4 Buccaneers and spam the ability. A specialty building helps there as well. *'"Fear the Juggernaut"' - Pop 300 Lead Bloons with 4 | X Dart Monkeys. '''Rewards: '''1 Super Monkey Storm, 1 Sniper Monkey, 5 Pineapples **On Deflation mode, on Brick Wall, place down 4/0 dart monkeys on the ends of the long horizontal/vertical stretches. For insurance, buy 0/4 Buccaneers in the small water spots, and use them only on BFBs. When you're done, you should have popped 300 lead bloons with the juggernauts. *'"Flash Bang"' - Pop 500 Lead Bloons with X | 3 Ninja Monkeys.. '''Rewards: '''1 Tribal Turtle **On Deflation mode, and on the map 3 Times Around, buy a Super Monkey, and place it in the middle. Upgrade it to 0/2. Then, fill in the remaining circle with 0/3 ninja monkeys. You should be good to go. *'"Frag Out!"' - Pop 2,000 Black Bloons with Bomb Towers. '''Rewards: '''2 Tack Shooter **See '''Big Friendly Bloon?' *'"Heavy Boots of Lead"' - Pop 600 Lead Bloons. Rewards: 1 Tribal Turtle **This is simple enough. Use the strategy for Big Friendly Bloon? '''You may need to repeat a few times, as 600 is a lot of lead bloons. **Alternatively, play the Daily Challenge for Nov 9 2012. *"Hardened" '- Pop 7,500 Ceramic Bloons. '''Rewards:' 1 Beekeeper and 1 Monkey Apprentice **If you reach freeplay, you should reach this easily. *'"High Voltage" '- Pop 1,000 Bloons with 4 | X Monkey Villages. Rewards: '''1 Ninja Monkey and 1 Boomerang Thrower **This is best done in Deflation. Buy just 4/x Monkey Villages, and let it rip. You should get High Voltage in no time. *"Ice, Ice, Baby"' - Pop 1,000 Bloons with 2 | X Ice Towers. '''Rewards: ' 25 and 1 Bloonberry Bush **Again, best done in Deflation. Buy a bunch of ice towers, upgrade them to 2/0, and wait. *'"It Came From Below!" '- Pop 5,000 Bloons with Portable Lake Pros. Rewards: '''2 Monkey Buccaneers *"Mission: Impossible" '- Complete a Special Mission. '''Rewards:' 25 and 2 Meerkat Spies **The best way to complete this mission is to do "MOAB Madness", although "Fast Upgrades " will do in a pinch.. *'"MOAB ROCK"' - Pop 1,500 MOABs. Rewards: '''1 Super Monkey Storm and 1 Bomb Tower **See the strategy for '''Big Friendly Bloon? *'"Pina Colada"' - Pop 500 Bloons by placing Exploding Pineapples. Rewards: '''1 Monkey Ace **Load your saved game and pop lots of bloons by placing Exploding Pineapples. Placing 1-1 or 3-1 Ice towers at the start helps. **Pineapples dropped by Monkey Aces do not count towards the 500 pops. *"Pound Zero"' - Use Ground Zero special ability 50 times. '''Rewards: ' 50 **On Easy on 3 Times Around, first buy an apprentice in the loop, and upgrade it to 2/2. Then buy a bunch of banana farms, and start upgrading them. When you hit round 30, buy a Super Monkey and put it in the loop, as well as a 1/2 village. Sell the Apprentice and start buying Ground Zeroes, as well as Robo Monkeys as necessary. Eventually, if you keep using Ground Zero, you should finish this quest easily. *'"Regen This!"' - Pop 123,456 Regen Bloons. Rewards: '''1 Glue Gunner and 1 Spike Factory **See the strategy for '''Big Friendly Bloon? '''Alternately, see the page for Regen Farming *"Somewhere..."' - Pop 17,500 Rainbow Bloons. '''Rewards: ' 100 **See the strategy for Big Friendly Bloon? '''Alternately, see the page for Regen Farming *"Spike Master"' - Pop 1,000 Bloons with Road Spikes. '''Rewards: '''1 Spike Factory **On MOAB Madness, buy a 2/3 Robo Monkey and set it to strong. Then spam road spikes at the end of the level, maybe a couple hundred. When you lose, you should have beaten the quest. *'"Spotter"' - Pop 75,000 bloons with 2 | X Monkey Subs. '''Rewards:' 1 Monkey Sub and 1 Glue Gunner **On Deflation, on a map like Archipelago or Dockside, buy a bunch of Monkey Subs, upgrade them to 2/0, and put a Spike Factory near the entrance. You may also want to upgrade some Monkey Subs to 2/3, to get rid of Lead Bloons. *'"Sticky Glue" '- Pop 1,000 Bloons with 2 | X Glue Gunners. Rewards: ''' 25 and 1 Pontoon **In Deflation mode, order up a bunch of 2/0 Glue Gunners around a 0/3 Monkey Village . That should do the trick. You may also want to include a few Ice Towers. *"Striped All Over"' - Pop 32,500 Zebra Bloons. '''Rewards: ' 50 **See strategy for Big Friendly Bloon? Alternately, see the page for Regen Farming *'"Stun Gun"' - Pop 100 MOAB-class Bloons with 4 | X Sniper Monkeys.' Rewards:' 1 Super Monkey Storm **In Deflation mode, order up a bunch of 4/0 or 4/1 snipers. **Otherwise, play February 7th 2012's Daily Challenge "Pass 10 Epic Rounds With Lots o' Cash" with many 4/1 Snipers under a 2/0 Village with Rifle Range enabled alongside a 3/2 Ice Tower at the end. *'"The Wild Bloonberries"' - Pop 25,000 bloons with Bloonberry Bushes. Rewards: 1 Spike Factory **This quest is difficult. Find a Daily Challenge that gives you a free Bloonberry Bush, and play it over and over again. **Play the Daily Challenge for June 30, 2018. 10 of each special agent is provided. *'"TMNT"' - Pop 50,000 Bloons with Tribal Turtles. Rewards: '''2 Ninja Monkeys **Play the Daily Challenge for April 7, 2012. *"Unseen Danger"' - Pop 80,000 Camo Bloons. '''Rewards: '''1 Bloonberry Bush and 1 Meerkat Spy **Do Covert Pops again and again, as necessary. *'"Upgrade Complete"' - Obtain a new specialty building or upgrade. '''Rewards: '''1 Super Monkey Storm *'"Special Agents, Assemble!" '- Buy 5 special agents. '''Rewards:' 1 Tack Shooter and 1 Bomb Tower *'"Zomgantic"' - Pop 50 ZOMGs. Rewards: ''' 250 and 1 Bloonsday Device **If you make it to freeplay without dying, this achievement will be yours at around round 96. **You can do this quickly by playing the challenge "Pass 10 Epic Rounds With Lots o' Cash". Long quests (Duration: 5 days): *"Advanced Tactics"' - Win 6 Advanced Maps on Medium or harder. '''Rewards:' 200 *'"Agent Pros"' - Buy 20 Special Agents. Rewards: ''' 150, 1 Banana Farm and 1 Village *"Challenge Accepted"' - Win 6 Daily Challenges. '''Rewards: ' 50 and 2 Bloonsberry Bushes *'"Easy As Pie"' - Win 10 Maps on Easy. Rewards: ''' 200 *"Epic Bloon Popper"' - Pop 250,000 Bloons. '''Rewards:' 100 and 1 Boomerang *'"Epic Range"' - Pop 200,000 Bloons with 0 | 2 Super Monkeys. (20,000 on Steam edition) Rewards: ''' 100 (200 on steam) and 1 Boomerang *"Expertly Done"' - Win 4 Expert Maps. '''Rewards: ' 150 and 1 Dartling Gun **Beat the Special Mission "Fast Upgrades" 4 times. *'"Extra Hardened"' - Pop 50,000 Ceramic Bloons. Rewards: 150 and 1 Super Monkey Storm *'"Hit The Jackpot"' - Collect 100,000 cash from Banana Farms. Rewards: '''2 Mortar Towers *"Legendary Bloon Popper"' - Pop 500,000 Bloons. '''Rewards: ' 250 *'"Mean and Unseen"' - Pop 500 Camo Lead Bloons. Rewards: 50 and 2 Meerkat Spies **Play the Covert Pops mission as many times as necessary. **Alternatively play the Daily Challenge from October 13, 2012(Uncertainly Principle) which starts at round 59, and quit after the first round each time. *'"Over The Rainbow"' - Pop 100,000 Rainbow Bloons. Rewards: ''' 100 *"Pay Day"' - Earn 500. '''Rewards: '''1 Farm *'"Red Hot" '- Pop 25,000 Frozen Bloons with Boomerang Throwers. '''Rewards: '''1 Bloonsberry Bush and 1 Monkey Apprentice *'"Rolling In It"' - Earn 1000. '''Rewards: '''1 Banana Farm and 1 Village *'"Spike-o-Pult!"' - Pop 30,000 Bloons with 3 | X Dart Monkeys. '''Rewards:' 50 and 2 Bomb Towers *'"Supreme Bloon Popper" '- Pop 1,000,000 Bloons. Rewards: '''1 Super Monkey Storm, 1 Bloonsday Device, and 1 Super Monkey Mobile-exclusive quests (Duration: 1 day) *"The Big Shred"- Pop 100 MOAB class with 4-X Bloonchipper. 'Rewards: ' 40, 1 Bomb Tower *"Trap Money"'- Collect 5,000 Cash with Monkey Engineers. '''Rewards:' 1 Banana Farm Tips *Regrow Farming can be helpful on "Hardened", "Regen This!" and a lot of other quests. *Special Missions can help complete quests quickly. For instance, Fast Upgrade s features the expert track Castle, and completing it 4 times (it is a relatively easy and fast mission) completes "Expertly Done" quest, which requires you to completely 4 Expert maps, which is far more difficult. *Often times, quests that involve towers can only be upgraded on 1 side. *Although it says impossible, Mission Impossible isn't impossible. *You need at least 200 to complete Special Agents, Assemble. * Camo Lead Bloons only come on round 59. There are 28 of them making this quest time consuming. However playing covert pops in special missions allows you to pop more leads faster if you can survive. *Buy and sell Monkey Pirates to beat this quest. If you're doing NAPS or NAPSFRILLS, go onto Archipelago. *You can beat Heavy Boots of Lead by playing to Round 76, restarting, and going to round 50. *If you go to round 100, you're almost guaranteed to beat Supreme Bloon Popper and MOAB Rock. Alongside, completing up to round 65 on "The Daring Dozen" Daily Challenge will also guarantee completion of Supreme Bloon Popper. *Get Pro Agents quickly to beat quests such as Bionic Meerkat. *Beat Stun Gun and Ice, Ice, Baby by going 4-x snipers and a 2-x ice tower. *Beat Flash Bang by using Ninja Monkeys as your only lead popping power. *Beat Spike-O-Pult by getting them early and playing Tracks with straight lines *You have to be extremely greedy to beat Hit the Jackpot. *It Came From Below costs loads of Monkey Money and is time consuming. *It takes 91 sets of Road Spikes to beat Spike Master. That's a total of $2,275. If you want to, Road Spike Farm. It is possible to easily do this by applying large numbers of Road Spikes in MOAB Madness. *Beat Spotter by going onto a big water level (Archipelago, Dockside, or Ice Flow). Archipelago is recommended. Then, spam 2-x Monkey Subs. *Legendary Bloon Popper is half as hard as Supreme Bloon Popper. *Beekeeper Pros are helpful for Beehive Jive. *Road Spike Farming may help the Spike Master quest. With Road Spike Farming, it is guaranteed to not make any loss in profit. **However, using nothing but road spikes in the early levels is enough to complete this quest before running out of money. If you're concerned about the money, play part of the challenge "Where'd my towers go?" *Beat Sticky Glue by getting a 2-x glue gunner(use Glue Supply Depot) and wait it out. *Beat Extra Hardened by Regen Farming on round 74 or 76. Alternatively, go into Freeplay Mode. *Sell and buy 0/4 Ground Zeros on MOAB Madness many times can help complete Pound Zero. *Beating Round 85-98 should be able to beat the Zomgantic quest. *Playing the same track and difficulty in Expertly Done will still contribute to the rewards. For example, completing Clock on Easy 4 times in a row will gain the reward. *It is possible to save the last round of Medium Difficulty on Medium Difficulty and complete it keep completing the last saved round to complete Advanced Tactics. *Beating Rounds 46 to 91 should be able to earn MOABs Rock reward. Trivia *Rewards that give towers mean the player will earn towers that can be placed for free, but each can only be placed once, in a similar manner to special agents. *Some of the quests' names are references. For example, "Special Agents, Assemble!" refers to The Avengers, "Somewhere..." and "Over the Rainbow" refer to the song "Somewhere over the Rainbow", and "TMNT" refers to "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", or commonly nicknamed "TMNT". *Even rewarded Special Agents can contribute to gaining pro status. For example, beating Heavy Boots of Lead rewards a Tribal Turtle, and the player places the rewarded Tribal Turtle on a track and it contributes one more step towards the Tribal Turtle Pro. *It used to be possible to simply stun 100 MOAB-class bloons with 4/x Snipers to earn the Stun Gun reward. This now is patched. Category:Bloons TD 5